


Dean doesn't do chick flick moments(at least not when Sammy's awake)(video)

by dreamerkimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't do chick flick moments(at least not when Sammy's awake)<br/>Dean sings when Sammy is sleeping.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean doesn't do chick flick moments(at least not when Sammy's awake)(video)

Dean doesn't do chick flick moments(at least not when Sammy's awake)  
Dean sings when Sammy is sleeping.  
Music: Picture In A Frame by Jensen Ackles  


(thanks the video from Jenna-Brooke Young http://youtu.be/2ALRjQPtbyU)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
